The sport of golf consists of hitting a golf ball from a starting point, commonly known as a "tee box," to a hole, which is surrounded by an island of short, clipped grass, commonly called a "green." A golfer uses golf clubs to play the game, one of which is a putter. The putter is typically used when the golf ball is on the green, and is used to putt the golf ball into the hole. A "putt" is when a golfer hits the golf ball with the putter causing it to roll into the hole. There is a familiar saying in golf, "drive for show, putt for dough." In other words, putting is one of the most important parts of any golfer's game. As a result, the putter is one of the most important golf clubs in a golfer's golf bag. Because of its importance, a golfer can be fanatical about keeping his or her putter clean. A golfer keeps his or her putter clean by keeping it covered when not in use, and preferably cleaning it with a towel after each use before again putting it back in the cover.
Similarly, the golf ball is just as important to putting. Once a golfer starts from a tee box, normally, the golfer may not touch the ball once the golfer has hit the first shot, regardless if the golf ball is caked with mud, touching a branch, or affected by any other impediment that might affect it's flight. Once the ball has landed on the green, however, the golfer may pick up the ball from the green, clean any debris from the ball, and then place the golf ball back in the same location and putt the golf ball into the hole. It is important that the golf ball be clean to ensure that the golf ball rolls in the direction it is putted. Golfers are therefore just as fanatical about cleaning a golf ball once the ball reaches the green, as they are about keeping the putter head clean.
A golfer carries his or her clubs in a golf bag, and may walk or use a golf cart to make his or her way around the golf course. Conventionally, a towel is attached to the golf bag for cleaning golf clubs and golf balls. The problem with this constant need to clean the putter and the golf ball is that a golfer often does not have the time to return to his or her golf bag, or golf cart, to retrieve a towel to clean the putter or the golf ball. A day of golf may take up to six hours to complete. It is sometimes inconvenient, or a waste of time for a golfer to return to the golf bag after each shot. Often, the layout of the course is such that a golfer must or may choose to leave his or her golf cart and/or golf bag some distance from the green. Or, the golfer may be required to hit from near the green such that it is inconvenient for him or her to return to his or her golf bag before proceeding to the green to putt, taking the putter with him or her while leaving the golf bag at the next tee box. So, in the interest of saving time, a golfer must carry a towel with him or her, if he or she wishes to keep the putter and the golf ball clean once the golfer hits the golf ball onto the green.
Conventionally, this requires a golfer to separately carry a towel with him or her to the green. Some golfers put the towel in their pockets. Some golfers do not have pockets to carry the towel, and must carry it separately. Some golfers also like to carry a wet towel. This means the golfer may be forced to carry a wet towel in his or her hand, or in his or her pocket. If the golfer forgets the towel, he or she may not have time to retrieve a towel from his or her golf bag or the golf cart before proceeding to the green and be forced to putt his or her golf ball without cleaning it, thereby ruining his or her putt or putts on that hole.
The present invention allows a golfer to retain his or her desire to keep his or her putter and golf ball clean, while allowing him or her to avoid having to remember to bring a towel, or to have to carry a towel, wet or dry, separately or in his or her pocket. The present invention has the properties of a simple structure which is easy to manufacture, is of low cost, and satisfies a long felt need in the market.